The Pied Piper
by YumeStarlight
Summary: Danny is with his parents on vacation in Celle a little town in Germany. In the Beginning he expects nothing special but after an encounter with tree strange girls who are calling them self slayers. He realizes he stumbled into something he never encountered before. Summary sucks but please give it a try…


**Ladies and Gentleman I'm happily presenting you my first Fanfiction on this Webpage. **  
**Please be nice because I'm not good in English and so if there are any mistakes ether grammar or spelling tell me please. **  
**So please enjoy this story and do not forget I don't own Danny Phantom, I don't own this City (to be honest, it's the city I live in and I don't want it :) )**

Chapter 1: Arrival and exploration

"You're crazy! "A young woman came out of the elevator with these words, closely followed by a second, which carried a bag with many cups inside. "I'm not crazy!" She moaned in a voice played injured. "My only problem is that there are no Bubbletea shops in Celle!"  
"That's a good thing! "A third woman came out of the elevator carrying a large bag herself, "Otherwise you would only spend your money for that stuff! Just like now! "  
"Talks who spend almost € 200 for just a few tops, two pairs of pants and a pair of shoes." replied the woman with the cups.  
"You know ... you're both shot through!" added the first woman.  
The other two stared at her briefly and answered simultaneously: "You have to talk, you're the person which was running loud bawling with a bottle of Sake trough Hannover"  
"Th-that's beside the point!" said the first, blushing. They stopped and discussed further about who is the most stupid one.

Line break - -

Elsewhere in this station just came a well-known family down the stairs, each of them carrying a suitcase.  
"At last! Celle! Now we just need to find the hotel! "The man in the orange body suit shouted joyfully. "Yes! Which hotel again? "The woman in the blue suit next to him pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket," So, this hotel is, 'princes and court located in the Hanover Street. "  
"Um, Mom, Dad, why are we for holiday in such a city?" The boy trotted behind the two adults ago spoke up, a slight trace of boredom in line with his words.  
"But Danny, Celle is the list of cities with the most beautiful old towns." replied his mother. Danny rolled his eyes and followed his parents when a group of young women who were pushing around each other and laughing caught his attention. He saw one of them suddenly stumbling and falling. some cups with colorful liquids and strange looking pearls in it slid out of her bag and across the floor. "Oh no!" She called sour and picked up the cups. Danny picked up one, which rolled in front of his feet. The cup was filled with Orange beads, some green cubes in a clear orange liquid.  
The young woman came up to him and he gave her the cup smiling. "Here," he said quickly, she took the cup and said, just as quick as he did, "Thank you"  
Behind them Jazz and Danny's parents were studying a map to find the way to the hotel.  
"Where are we?" Said Danny's dad, "I think the main railway station" answered his mother. "And where is it located on the map?" asked Jazz.  
The young woman smiled and asked, "Vacation?" Danny nodded. Without more words the woman went to Danny's parents and asked if she could help.  
Danny's mother handed her the card, pulled a pen out of her pocket and pressed the card against the wall. "So, you're here now ..." she began, and quickly marked the position of the station "which hotel or apartment? "  
" Hotel Prince Court "replied Danny's mother, the young woman whistled," Wow, pretty expensive! One second" She drew the hotel location on the map and gave it back with a smile.  
"The hotel is a stone's throw away from here, if you are in from here to the city and then go and behind the Congress Union to the right. And then after the KAV, the school, you can't miss it, however. „She said cheerfully, while the other two women came closer and looked interested. Danny's older sister asked, "How do we get there the best? I mean it's roughly calculated a kilometer."  
"Hm," one of the young women thought for a moment, turned to the young woman with the buckets, "Yume, you got the bus from your father, right?"  
Yume looked at her with one eyebrow lifted, "Um, well, I have the key, but I'm not allowed to use the bus yet!" "You are a Scout! Every day a good deed, "she got this response from her friends, Yume rolled his eyes, but nodded. "The bus is at home ..."  
I know that my father will kill me for this but I'm back in 5 minutes! "The woman left the station at the back door and drove her car home, took a silver van, and drove back to the station. Her friends were with Danny and his family at the back entrance. The family climbed into the van and Yume started the engine. She sighed lightly. ,I hate to drive this thing!' The car began to move, and they went first through the new part of the city area and then towards the city center, right in front of the Congress Union, as Yume previously described it.  
With some difficulty they parked the bus in a parking space in front of the hotel; relived she exhaled and smiled.  
"Thank you for everything," Danny's mother said with a smile to Yume as they were handshaking.  
Yume nodded, "You're welcome ... uh sorry ... I didn't catch your name yet "  
" Oh sorry! My name is Maddie Fenton; this is my husband Jack, my daughter Jazz and our son Danny. "  
"My name is Yume Micals, and those are my friends Miku Kathen and Yoko Goliath." Yume smiled. The girls said goodbye to the Fentons and headed to Yumes house.  
Line break - -  
Finally, the Fentons had moved into their hotel room. Danny took a room together with his dad and Jazz with her mother.  
Danny took out his cell phone and wanted to call his friends Tucker and Sam, but he didn't had the time, since he caught his dad unpack an Ectogun from his suitcase. He sighed, "Dad, you couldn't leave that at home? How did this actually came through the security barrier? "  
"A man must always be protected from ghosts, son! That's why I always have one with me! "His father answered only one of the two questions. Danny shook his head and left the room, picked up at the front desk is a small tourist map of the city, and left the hotel. His path led him to the nearest city park; on a sign were the words ,French Garden'. There were some brief explanations about the park itself and the name, but he ignored it for now. He just wanted to find a quiet place to make phone calls. The park was perfect, there weren't many people, and he found a free bench at the edge of the pond and dialed Sam's number.  
"Hello?" Sam's voice sounded gaily from the other end of the line.  
"Hi, Sam," Danny's mood brightened slightly when he listened to Sam's voice.  
"Arrived safely?" asked Sam, "Yeah, just a small town ..." replied Danny a little bored. "Jazz has gone straight to the nearby located library. And Dad ... Dad has brought an Ectogun ... "  
"Only one?" Sam asked surprised. "I've only ever seen one ... and I have no desire to meet more" Danny replied, what made Sam laugh. "Do not worry, as long as you stay as Danny Fenton nothing will happen!"  
"Yes I know." Danny said with a smile. "But I'm sure nothing will happen."  
"Why?" Sam asked curiously.  
"Because this town is just quiet, even most young people are bored here!" replied Danny watching some teenagers who seem to come straight from school.  
A laugh could be heard on the other end of the line.  
"Okay, that's a good sign!" Sam said. Danny agreed with her, "Um, I put on now, the call will be expensive for both of us."  
"It's okay. Write me a postcard! "Sam replied, and hung up.  
Danny got up and walked around and came to the library, but went across the street and was already there. He walked through the old streets; it was evening, the sky slowly turned red. Danny thought about seeing the city from above.  
He went into an alley, he looked around, if cameras were installed somewhere. When he found none, two rings formed around his waist, one was moving up while the other trailed down, were they passed, they left a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots, a white belt and white neck part. On the chest was a P in a D. His black hair turned white and his eyes were neon green.  
He smiled, his body was lifted into the air and he flew over the city. The air was mild. It was a quiet summer evening, except for the fact that some teenager sat in the park and were brawling loudly. Their voices cut through the silence.  
"Hey look you, look at the chicks," cried someone. Danny watched the scene. A few girls were surrounded by boys.  
"So where're we going?" One of the boys went at it easily. He stumbled and he was obviously drunk. "Shall we play lovelies?" Another went to the other girl grabbed her and let a hand slip under the girls shirt and she started to scream.  
Danny could not continue to look at the situation, he flew to the group ended up behind them and said loudly, "Leave her alone! You see that, they don't want anything to do with you! "  
The group turned to him and one of the boys began to laugh: "What does a kid like YOU have to align US?" The boy went up to Danny and swung a blow, but Danny turned himself intangible.  
The boy struck directly through Danny's belly, his eyes widened, Danny folded his arms. The boy stumbled and fell back on his butt. The whole group swallowed suddenly, Danny grinned and said: "Boo"  
Then the group ran away screaming. They shouted things like "Help a ghost" or "We are dying!"  
Danny's facial features relaxed and he saw the girls. They were still pale. "You're okay? I hope they haven't done anything to you, "he said. The girl winced: "Th-thanks. You ... h-have rescued us," whispered one of the two. However, the other hid behind her.  
"Shall I take you home?" Asked Danny and held out his hand, both girls fell back. "Then be careful" Then he flew away again. The girls looked at each other and ran out of the park as fast as they can to get home.

Line break - -

Three shadow flitted across the city's rooftops, barely noticeable, almost not even there. Suddenly one of them stand and her eyes turned to the sky, in the last sunlight you could see, that she was wearing aviator glasses with tinted lenses, the rest of her face was covered by a scarf. She also wore a hood with only a few strands of dark blue hair visible.  
She was tall, some scars on her upper arms were visible, and her forearms were hidden in warmers. Her complete clothes were black except her belt on which were attached suspenders, hanging loosely down to her shoes, which were dark blue.  
She stared at the sky; her two companions were beside her. "Why are you holing on?"  
"I feel something."  
"What?"  
"A ghost."  
"There are no ghosts in Celle!"  
"I had already felt it all day, but only clearly by now!"  
"And you didn't tell us anything?"  
"Exactly, you should trust us so far!"  
"I'm sorry! Come on now, we should seek it! It may cause some problems! "  
The other persons nodded and they ran off again, their way over the roofs of the town toward the evening.

Little later they saw a group of boys running out of the park. They were screaming about some ghost. "Seems like we're on the trail of the spirit," said one of the persons with a grin.

**Thank you for reading and this story is going to be released in German to.**  
**Please rate and comment, and please help me doing better by just giving constructive critic and no flaming please!**


End file.
